


Bad Liar

by imogeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogeline/pseuds/imogeline
Summary: Kaito whispers into Kokichi’s hair now. “I love you,” he says. “I love you so much.”Kokichi’s eyes widen as the realization of what he’s done settles in.---Kaito says "I love you," and Kokichi does what he does best.





	Bad Liar

Kaito runs his fingers through Kokichi’s hair over and over again—stroking, petting. Keeping him close and imbuing each gesture with as much appreciation and affection as he can. 

Kokichi’s small in his arms, though that much was to be expected, and he babbles constantly, teasing Kaito one second, remaking upon some mundane detail the next, finishing his tangled thought with a punch line and starting the next muddied stream of words without pause. Kaito thinks about the softness of Kokichi’s hair. 

He had rolled off of him, the surge of ecstasy he had just experienced still lighting all of his senses on fire. Kokichi had seemed so calm in comparison to the rush coursing over him that Kaito could only guess the feeling wore thin with repetition. That had been his first thought. Then seeing the nonchalant, quirked look of amusement on Kokichi’s face gave him an answer that caused his joy to flee in place of embarrassment. 

“Hey, did you, uh,” Kaito gestured vaguely. “You didn’t… you know?”

“Did I what, Momota-chan? You’re an adult, you can say it,” Kokichi kept smirking at him. “Actually, you’re a ‘man’ now or whatever, too, right? So it really shouldn’t be that hard to ask me if I came.”

Kaito felt his face flare up with heat. “W-Well, did you?” 

The question came out far more aggressive than he meant it to, and Kokichi’s amusement remained clear in his voice as he answered. “Nope,” he said. “Though, I didn’t think I would. This is Momota-chan’s special night, after all.”

“So what?” Kaito asked, voice brimming with determination wildly inappropriate for pillow talk. “Sex is about both people, you know? And a real man takes care of his partner.”

Kokichi stared at him perplexed for a moment before letting out a drawn out, “ohhhh, I get it now. You need your dick to work in order to feel like a real ma—”

“I just wanna help you get off, okay?” Kaito said, voice a few octaves too loud to be anything close to seductive. “I wanna… do things right.”

Kokichi seemed to consider his proposal in earnest this time before shrugging. “Well, I guess if this is going to be a learning experience, you might as well pick up a few more tricks. Here, give me your hand.”

Kaito let Kokichi take his large hand in his two small ones. Seeing Kokichi’s expression shift when he let out soft gasps at his own hands guiding Kaito’s over him only confirmed what he had first thought when they finished. 

He whispers it into Kokichi’s hair now. “I love you,” he says. “I love you so much.”

Kaito kisses the top of Kokichi’s head. The words flowing out of him peter to a halt. Kokichi’s eyes widen as the realization of what he’s done settles in.

\---

Kokichi overhears a conversation. 

Kaito is blind to Shuichi’s pained expression as he rambles. “—I mean, when you know, you know, right?” he says. “At least that’s what I think.”

“Uh, yeah,” Shuichi says. “That’s really nice, Momota-kun.”

“And, yeah, like I said, he didn’t exactly say it back, but I don’t think he needed to,” Kaito says. “I mean, the fact that he—you know—” Kaito’s back is to him, and Kokichi is only privy to the fact that whatever gesture he’s making causes Shuichi to physically squirm in embarrassment. “—At all, like, that’s proof enough.”

“I-I get what you mean,” Shuichi says. “But maybe you should ask Ouma-kun how he feels, just to be sure. I mean, I know there’s always a chance he might lie, but—”

Kaito snorts. “If he tries, I’ll see right through him. Kokichi’s a pretty bad liar.”

Kokichi doesn’t think he’s ever been so offended in his life. Shuichi blinks at him in surprise. “Ah—what?”

“You know what I mean,” Kaito says. “Yeah, Kokichi talks a bunch of shit, but his real feelings always come through if you’re looking for them.” Even from his position, Kokichi can see the thumbs up Kaito gives Shuichi. “And that’s why I know for a fact that he loves me back.”

“Um, right,” Shuichi fidgets. “And I’m really happy for you, but I still think you should talk to him about it to make sure you’re on the same page.”

Kaito rubs the back of his head. “I guess, but I already know how he feels. Besides, you wouldn’t sleep with someone if you didn’t love them, you know?”

“Ah… yeah… right…” 

Kokichi stares at the spot where they had stood long after they leave. His face had twisted into a grimace somewhere along the way, and he twists it back to something bland, then, to something amused. 

That’s right. That’s how he should feel.

\---

Kaito said more sweet things to him that morning. More sweet words accompanied by more sweet touches and kisses. Kokichi taunted and teased, and Kaito responded to his provocations by rolling his eyes when he leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Kaito doesn’t even seem to be slightly aware that his words last night are weighing heavy over Kokichi’s head. He just showers him in a sweetness that Kokichi still has trouble reconciling with the image of the gruff, brusque boy he had assumed he would be. Kokichi had always picked the romantic in Kaito as a fine trait to skewer, but it somehow surprises him when it rears its head in Kaito silently insisting they hold hands.

“Jeez, I didn’t know you were this big of a sap,” Kokichi says. “And so clingy and naïve and—”

“Aw, come on, man,” Kaito says. “You know you don’t really think that.”

Kokichi raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? Does Momota-chan think he knows me better than me?”

“I think I know you’re lying,” Kaito says. “‘Cause if you really thought that, you wouldn’t be here at all.”

“Ah, but what you’re not accounting for is that I get a kick out of the walk of shame,” Kokichi says. “I like to have as big an audience as possible, and you just can’t get that at one in the morning.”

Kaito squeezes his hand. “And that audience is gonna show up when?”

“Aw, is Momota-chan already counting down the minutes until I leave?” Kokichi says. “And here I thought you would want me to stay—I didn’t want to scar my poor Momota-chan by running out on him first chance I got.”

Kaito smiles, and Kokichi mentally scolds himself for such a poor taunt. Kaito’s expression is soft as he breaks their intertwined hands to brush a bit of hair out of Kokichi’s eyes. It’s all too mushy and too cliché, and Kaito mutters, “love you, too,” before he kisses him. 

One kiss, two kisses. Kaito migrates to his neck, and Kokichi decides there are worse fates than to go through another round of Kaito’s clumsy affections. 

\---

Kaito follows through on Shuichi’s advice far too soon. 

Leaving whatever was happening between them up in the air to be malleable and undefined without a solid declaration to pin it to one truth had been Kokichi’s unspoken preference. But it’s too late to voice that or how he thinks it’s naïve to the point of downright stupidity to think a few touches was equivalent to true love. 

Kaito is proud of his discovery that he’s found ‘the one,’ and the list of people who know grows on and on until he wraps his arm around Kokichi’s shoulders. He kisses his cheek and murmurs a greeting that Kokichi assumes is supposed to be seductive in his ear. The conversation that follows is anything but. 

“So I was gonna meet up with Shuichi and Harumaki later, and I was thinking you should come,” Kaito says. 

“What?” Kokichi asks, already on the verge of tears. “If I do that, Harukawa-chan will strangle me! Y-You want me t-to just go and get myself k-killed? How cruel can you be?”

Kaito huffs. “I don’t want that to happen, which is exactly why you should come. Like, I’m not gonna lie, Harumaki’s not thrilled about us being a thing, but doing stuff like this’ll get her used to the idea, at least.”

The tears vanish when the real fear starts to wash over him. “We’re ‘a thing?’”

“Well, yeah,” Kaito says. “Maybe that’s too casual a way to say it, but we’re in love and shit. So we need to…” he frowns. “Okay, why are you making that face?”

Kokichi hadn’t been aware he was letting any sort of emotion slip out of him. “What face?”

“That face where you—” Kaito says, voice straining with frustration. “I don’t know. That face where you don’t like whatever the hell I’m saying.”

“I must make that face a lot, then,” Kokichi says. “Because talking to Momota-chan can get sooo boring sometimes that I just—”

“No, you’re not bored,” Kaito says. “You’re… something else.”

“How very specific,” Kokichi says. “I’ll be sure to take that into consideration when making faces at you.”

With his brow furrowed and his arms crossed, Kaito refuses to follow his tangent. “Why are you unhappy?”

“Oh, I have no idea,” Kokichi says cheerfully. “I think I’m happy as can be. I’m in good health, my dearest Momota-chan is paying attention to me, I got laid this morning—what wouldn’t I be happy about?”

Kaito’s expression is serious, the unburdened joy he had had talking about their relationship only moments earlier almost completely gone. Kokichi feels a slight tug in his chest at that, even though he knows he should be grateful. Because this whole thing is something he should be amused at or laugh off—it’s just a game.

So he steps forward into Kaito’s space, reaches out to run his finger tips up and down Kaito’s chest, lowers his voice the way Kaito had wanted to when he approached him. “I mean, I think I would be happier if Momota-chan wanted to play some more instead of getting so worked up about…”

He trails off as he notices the hardness behind Kaito’s eyes seems to only grow more intense. Kaito’s hand is gentle when it catches Kokichi’s wrist to stop his teasing movements. He’s so gentle he intertwines their fingers, and Kokichi stares at their hands numbly. 

“You always… say all this shit about me being your ‘beloved’ or just that you love me or whatever, so,” Kaito squeezes his hand. “Just say some crap like that. I wanna hear it.”

Kokichi never though Kaito would test him. He says, “Well, if it’s a request from my beloved Momota-chan, how can I refuse? You know I love you soooo much.”

Kokichi has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Kaito’s cheek, and he smiles back brilliantly to the conflicted look on Kaito’s face. 

“That’s what I thought.” Kaito lets his hand go. 

“Hmm? What did you think?” Kokichi asks. “That I love my darling Momota-chan more than anything?”

Kaito shakes his head. “If that’s how you really feel… Whatever, you should still come hang out with me and Shuichi and Harumaki and shit.” He lets a breath out through his nose and ruffles Kokichi’s hair. “See you later, Ouma.”

Kokichi stares at Kaito’s back so often. 

\---

Kokichi pulled his shirt on over his head far too late into the day that first morning. Kaito dressed alongside him, citing a need for a morning workout as his reason for escorting him back. Kokichi quirked his lips into a smile. The joke that he had already gotten, perhaps, more than enough exercise that morning was low hanging fruit that Kokichi just couldn’t pass up.

Kaito rolled his eyes, but he still stayed at his side all the way to his front door. He bent down to Kokichi’s level, and Kokichi could only look at him in amusement at the chaste kiss.

Kaito had said, “love you,” one more time before jogging away. 

He was long gone by the time Kokichi mumbled back, “yeah… guess you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't been around for a long time but i just got inspired by the idea for this skfkj i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
